create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Jacqueline
George Jacqueline is the main protagonist in the Disney's Weird World franchise. He is voiced by Reloaxa, Weird World's creator. Background Official Bio "Despite having autism and an IQ of 73, nothing will stop this 28-year old Humanoid Bombhead from DJing the night away. It also won't stop him from saving the world." Development Personality George suffers with autism spectrum disorder. Because of this, he often acts childish and can some sometimes get a little hyper. He also acts weirdly at times, doing simple tasks in a way that it isn't supposed to be done, such as painting things with a kitchen knife and making coffee in a food blender. But, nonetheless he has a heart of gold and is always willing to be nice and caring to others, even if sometimes he unintentionally acts rude and tells them to leave him alone, when all he wants peace and quiet. He's also great at making people laugh. Despite his autism and low IQ, he's very brave and is always willing to try new things, but sometimes he can a bit over-confident, which can cause him to get into any mishaps and occasionally get him in trouble. Physical appearance George is a Humanoid Bombhead, with black skin all over his body, except his head, which is an old dark grey bomb, with a few tiny specks of rust, on top of a purple collar on his body which can be removed and even explode, but George can always regenerate spares. On his face, he has green eyes and he wears rounded square glasses. He also had a red mouth (now purple) and pure white teeth with a two-tooth underbite. He also has yellow star tattoos on his cheeks. He has blue spiky hair on the top of his head with his bomb fuse sticking out of the top. He has short arms with four fingered hands and short legs with four toed feet. His normal outfit consists of a lime green t-shirt with reddish-pink short sleeves and the words "Zap Cloud" on it, coral hoodie (formerly a sleeveless denim jacket), jeans, three pairs of green socks and white and green DC trainers with black laces on them. He sometimes wears a purple Moncler coat, but it's not prominent to his main outfit. Appearances ''Reloaxa's Avid Animations'' ''Weird World'' ''Weird World 2'' ''Summer with the Weird'' ''Weird World 3'' ''The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) ''The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) ''Weird World: The TV Show'' Trivia *Reloaxa based George off of himself and considers him to be "his cartoon counterpart". **There are numerous ways in which Reloaxa and George are similar: ***Both are autistic ***Both are extremely caring ***Both wear glasses ***Both love trying new things ***Both make music ***Both have British accents *His intelligence is either good or bad at times depending on how he is feeling. Sometimes he even gets really easy questions incorrect. *Signs of George's autism include: **Sensitivity to bright lights and very loud sounds (such as guns) **He sometimes stacks things on top of each other **Echolalia **He sometimes acts deaf **Poor eye contact **Clumsiness **He often flaps his arms **Inappropriate laughing **He can be a little hyper **Unaware of danger *He stated the following in the first film during the scene in The Silver Cave: **His birthday is November 19th. **He is 4ft 2in tall. **He feels that the colour orange makes him feel like a dork. **He's allergic to almonds. **His favourite food are waffles and his second favourite food is Pop-Tarts. **His favourite drinks are Boddington's Beer, the Bacon Mocaccino (a bacon-flavoured mocha) and the discontinued Pepsi Blue (all three have become popular Internet memes and running gags throughout the franchise) **He has a fear of ants, especially predatory ants. **He listens to gothic rock to relieve stress. **His favourite colour is green. **He's a T-Mobile customer. **He is ambidextrous. **He has a secret collection of wrist bands. **He was born without a thyroid gland. **His all-time favourite song is Pretty Green Eyes by Ultrabeat. **He hisses like a cat when he wakes up on Sundays and sees sunlight. **He was still trying to earn his moped license. (he earned it in the episode George's Moped Test) **He sometimes goes over-the-top when he drinks too much (regardless of what he drinks) **He always wears 3 pairs of socks. (that turned out to be a joke) *According to Reloaxa, he named George after late British singer-songwriter George Michael of the 80s synthpop duo Wham! *He likes most types/genres of music. **He is mainly into 80s and house/dance music. **Notably, he really dislikes the song "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac (which he also stated in the Silver Cave). It had become one of the franchise's most popular recurring jokes. **In the first film, when Craig asks "What does going down together feel like?", George responds with "Like listening to Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac whislt binge drinking". This has been named as one of the best lines to come out of the franchise and was once voted the third best Weird World quote, only behind "Bad pun alert" and "I would die a heroine and you would cry for me". **George revealed in the Christmas Special episode Whips and Jingles that he hates the song, because Eleanor used to beat him up as a child whilst she was drunk while the song was playing. It's because of this that the popular joke had come to an end. **It was possibly also why he drink a lot of Boddington's as well. *He's the only character to appear in every episode of Weird World: The TV Show. *His favourite TV show is a crime comedy-drama series called Straw Berry: Gangster Spy. *He created and popularized the word "birtheve" which means a day before someone's birthday, kind of like Christmas Eve. **Because of it's constant use in the Weird World franchise, it has officially been added to the OED (Oxford English Dictionary). *He has an IQ of 73. *He's one of the few Disney protagonists that never develops a crush or relationship with anyone. **Despite many fans thinking that he and Stephanie would end up becoming a romantic couple, Reloaxa has confirmed that the closest they'll ever get to is in a "friendationship" (more than friends but not lovers). *His favourite game to play is Bingo Darts, a game where you throw darts at a bingo card. It initially only appeared in the first film, but has been played more often since mid-Season 3. *It was revealed in the episode The Start of Zap Cloud that he started making music when he was 8 years old. *In the episode Cherry Tops, George's blood turns purple, after Stephanie donated some of her blue blood, after George was stabbed by Fizzo's gang. This has remained permeant. *George was originally going to have brown hair and yellow eyes. He was also going to be depicted as a punk rocker instead of a DJ. **Reloaxa ended up using his second design for George's "rock-out" outfit in the episode Rock and Roll. *George revealed in the episode Show on the Road, that he was raped when he was 7. *Alongside Claramond, Gemma R. Kelly and Sorita, Reloaxa considers George to be "one of the best characters he's created". *The character was met with universal acclaim and has been named as one of the best animated characters of the 21st century. He was praised for his humour, design and personality traits, as well as many of his abilities and powers and his portrayal of autism. *Alongside Jewel Ageless, he's become one of Reloaxa's most popular and iconic characters and is considered one of his mascots. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Only child Category:Nonhuman Category:The Golden Cubit's OCs Category:British Category:English Category:Funny Category:Kind-hearted Category:Childish Category:Hyper Category:Weird Category:Brave Category:Caring Category:Charming Category:Over-excited Category:Disney OC Category:Disney Category:Humanoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weird World Category:Good Guys Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character